Cartons are useful for allowing consumers to purchase, transport and store a desired quantity of articles such as soft drinks. For the convenience of the consumer, some cartons have dispensers which allow the articles to be removed one at a time while continuing to encase the remaining articles. A portion of the carton is torn out to form an opening from which articles may be dispensed. There are typically multiple rows of articles, one above the other, carried within the carton. Once the endmost article is removed from the carton through the dispenser, another article moves forward.
There are also larger cartons for multiple tiers of articles, one alongside the other, while each tier has multiple rows of articles, one above the other. These larger cartons are commonly referred to as double stacked cartons.
Although there are multiple types of cartons available, there is not a simple dispenser configuration that may be easily incorporated into most types of cartons as well as permit most types of articles to be easily dispensed. Therefore, there is a need for an improved dispenser that facilitates easy access to the endmost article within many types of cartons. The improved dispenser must be adaptable for use with double stack cartons.